SMSTSS 34: Journey to the Planet of the Apes!
by ocramed
Summary: Usagi Tsukino goes on a secret mission into a spatial anomaly, and discovers a world ruled by talking apes! SM x PotA story. Part of the SMST line of stories.
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS 34: Journey to the Planet of the Apes! – DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, the Planet of the Apes and other properties belong to their owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is an adaptation to the "Planet of the Apes" lore.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

A long time ago: Cape Kennedy Space Center, Florida.

With the conclusion of the Apollo Project, the Void Engineers, through their "front", the National Aeronautics and Space Agency (or NASA), was looking for a few good men to explore a spatial anomaly within the Van Patten Radiator Belt. Deeming this a secret mission, a select few are chosen to participate…

"Me?" Dr. Serena von Mondkinder said, as she spoke over the phone.

"Yes, you," said the mysterious CONTROL, the head of the Technocratic Union. Ever since Serena (aka Usagi Tsukino, aka "Sailor Moon") stepped down from her role as the Lady-in-White, the supreme head of her secret organization, CONTROL has been screwing up her life with inane assignments, mostly recently that strange bit of business in Eastern Europe involving a certain a certain British spy…

"And why is that?"

"You and the other one have the most extensive record in investigating unusual phenomenon, that's why."

"The 'other one' is Ranma, my husband."

"I thought you two were separated?"

"It's…complicated."

"Whatever. The fact of the matter is that if the anomaly is useful to the Technocratic Union, then we would like to know. Initial telemetry readings have picked up the possibility of another planet beyond the anomaly. CONTROL wants to see if we can use this new world. Otherwise, we have ordered the Void Engineers to shut down the anomaly, or at least have the means of controlling its access."

"Sounds like a plan," Usagi said. "When do I go?"

"Twenty-four hours from now."

"WHAT?"

"You will replace the only female astronaut that had been originally assigned there. Your commander will be Colonel George Taylor. His psychological profile does not indicate him to be a social creature, but he is a fair leader. You will have others on this trip: Major Bobby Landon, the XO, and Dr. Jeffery Dodge, a mission specialist."

"And I am to be the other mission specialist, yes?"

"Correct. Your craft is an experimental one, capable of achieving subliminal speed. However, you are authorized to use your extraordinary talents to insure that you and your crew will return in a timely manner."

"Well, with all these resources, how can I refuse?"

"Don't get cute. The only reason you haven't been sanctioned is because you were the organization's founder. For that, we will allow you to live…comfortably."

"Gee, thanks!"

And so Usagi boards the Magellan, the space craft in question, and takes off to investigate the mysterious anomaly…

"Gee, thanks a lot!" Usagi yelled, as she fists the skies.

"What are you talking about, Dr. Mondkinder?" Taylor said, as he and the other crewmates gathered the remaining supplies from their sinking craft.

"Nothing sir," Usagi said, as towels her face off. "Just a little upset, is all we are."

"We certainly are that," Taylor replied.

"Well, we're in the middle of nowhere," Landon said. "There is this big lake here, and then there are miles of desert all around us."

"Not that this matters, if that's the case," Dodge said, as he finished taking soil samples.

"What is it?" Taylor said.

"This soil is sterile, that's what. For all we know, this entire world is sterile."

"But we also know that we experienced 2000 years worth of travel the moment we went through that anomaly," Taylor said.

"Then why are we…dead?" Usagi asked. "Time dialation? Or…yes, that's it!"

"What is?"

"The stasis chambers prevented us from feeling the effects of Time. We used them as a shelter to prevent us from experiencing the radiation from the Van Patten Radiator Belt, but they are useful for prolonged exposure. That's why you guys have beards."

"That does make sense," Dodge said.

"So, what's the plan, skip?" Landon asked.

Taylor looks up at the skies, and sees a bird passing by, heading away from the Sun…

"We move North," Taylor said. "And objections?"

"Just wanted to suggest that we have an impromptu map handy," Usagi said. "That way, we can keep track of our travels."

"Agreed," Taylor said, as he hands his compass to Usagi. "You can make our map."

"Gee, thanks!"

Hours would pass, as the four trekked through a virtual wasteland, they before reached what appeared to be a wooded area. However, it was not seeing their first forest that stunned the trekkers…

"Skip, look!" Landon said, as he points to what appeared a series of scarecrows perched over a nearby cliff.

Everyone looked up to see half a dozen scarecrows lined up.

"Well, we now know that there IS intelligent life on this planet," Usagi quipped.

"How do you know?" Landon said.

"Considering the fact that there are scarecrows up there is one clue," Taylor said. "And if I was to guess, the elements haven't gotten to them, which indicate that they were made relatively recent."

"We should check them out," Usagi said.

"What for?" Dodge asked.

"The design work of the structure will tell us what kind of society is out there," Usagi said.

"You mean how the material was assembled."

"Correct. If there is a complex society out there, pre-dawn civilization or otherwise, I'll know."

"Well, there is no time like the present," Taylor said. "Lead on, Lieutenant…"

With that, the explorers checked out the scarecrows, not realizing that they were being both watched and followed…

"Don't look!" Usagi said, as she was the last to dive into the pool of water beneath the waterfall. At Taylor's suggestion, everyone decided to take a break from exploring to relax. And since they didn't have extra-clothes with them, they all voted to "skinny-dip".

"You expect us not to?" Landon said jokingly.

"Hey, just because we're in the sticks, that doesn't mean we throw out conventional norms, yes?" Usagi said, as she swam about.

"I hope that there are other females out there," Dodge said. "Otherwise, Taylor, Landon and I would have to fight for you."

"As if!" Usagi said. "And hold that thought UNTIL it's necessary for me to be the new 'Eve'…"

"Well, as the commander of this mission, I do have first dips on being the new chief of our new tribe at least," Taylor said.

"You WOULD think that, Taylor," Landon said. "What if I want to be the leader? There's no one back home to say otherwise, you know…"

"Then, I would have to fight you for it," Taylor said with a smirk. "But, I would want that to happen, on account of affecting the necessary gene pool."

"What do you mean?" Dodge asked.

"Well, with just one female amongst us, in order to have a strong tribe, the Lieutenant here would have to have as many suitors as possible. And, if we live long enough, I would have to mate with your daughters, as you two would have to mate with mine."

"What if sons are procreated?" Landon said.

"Now that would be the tricky part, my friend."

"Not necessarily," Usagi said, as she wades in front of the males. In truth, her own physiology was designed to prevent inbreeding, due to her Lunarian—and xenomorphic—background. She could mate with anyone, parent or child even, and have healthy offspring. Of course, just because such a thing was possible, mating with family is still seen as improper conduct…

"If there is enough variety amongst us, the chances of inbreeding will be minuscule. It's when brothers and sisters of the same parents that inbreeding becomes a problem."

"You're right about that," Taylor said. "We'll have to be careful as to how to approach the subject matter to the next generation…"

As the conversation turned to other things, Usagi noticed that someone was stealing their stuff.

"Guys, look!" Usagi said, as she points towards the shore.

"What the hell?" Landon said.

"Those are…humans?" Dodge said.

"Wild ones, at that," Taylor said. "At least TWO of our concerns have been answered."

With that, Taylor and everyone swam to shore. Unfortunately, their stuff was totally trashed, and their clothes shredded. Forced to wear the remnants of their garb, the Taylor expedition ran after the culprits, and into a-

"Cornfield?" Landon asked.

"Yep," Dodge said, as he picked a cob off of a stock, as bit into it. "Sweet yellow corn…"

"And these people are just…eating away," Taylor said, as he took noticed on a raven-haired woman.

"They don't seem to have taken noticed of us in their field," Landon said.

"That's because this isn't their field," Usagi said.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at these people. They are running around nude like animals, and haven't taken notice of us at all, but are scanning the surrounding area like thieves. Those ape-like scarecrows were to keep these people out of this field."

"Then, whose field does this belong to?" Taylor asked.

Before Usagi could respond, a horn could be heard, followed by a series of whacking sounds on the other side of the cornfield. Immediately, the wild ones looked up and towards the source of the sound, before fleeing.

"Come on, we have to follow them!" Taylor said.

"Guys, I don't think that's a good idea," Usagi said, as she felt no choice but to follow her comrades. If nothing else, it was to protect them from…apes…

'This is SO embarrassing,' Usagi thought to herself, as she was huddled with the women, in a caged cart, stripped of her remaining dignity. On top of that, some of the women were picking at her hair, since she was the only one who was naturally blond. And the worst part was that these people smelled, as if they hadn't bathed…at all.

'So far, I prevented the guys and these people from getting killed, although Taylor got shot in the throat,' Usagi thought, as she assessed her situation. She could have easily over-powered the ape-men, but she wanted to get the lay of the situation before acting. She wanted to know why ape-men and the wild men were in the state that they were in; she also knew that her companions could reveal their "hand" if they become too agitated. So Usagi had warned them to "stay cool" for a while, and act like the wild-men until it was necessary to do otherwise. Landon and Dodge reluctantly agreed, although Taylor had no choice but to remain silent for the time being.

Not that any of them would be out of the woods yet…

"Ah, hello, there," said a chimpanzee female, as she looked into Usagi's cage. "How are you today, 'Golden Hair"?"

"Fine, Dr. Zira," Usagi said in an indignant matter. "I can do without the accommodations, though…"

"I'll see what I can do," Zira said. "But, tell me, why do you not mate with the 'stud' we have provided for you?"

"One, he stinks, two, he's pushy, and three, I'm not going to 'mate' with just anyone, you know," Usagi said defiantly. "Well, there was this cute guy on my Monte Carlo mission that I fancied, though…"

"Well, just think about it," Zira said. "There are many owners of humans who would like to purchase a litter of you."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Usagi said. "But enough of THAT, doctor. Can't I prove to you guys that humans are not beasts?"

"Well, normally Dr. Zaius would not allow such things, but many on the Science Council are fascinated with 'talking humans'," Zira said. "Plus, coupled with my fiancé's work in the coastal region of the Forbidden Zone, there is a belief growing that you and your companions are not some anomaly after all, and that, at one point in time, humans could be rational."

"I don't think humans were ever rational, but I know what you mean."

"Good, Golden Hair!" Zira said happily. "Now, get plenty of rest; we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

With that, the chimpanzee zoologist leaves Usagi alone…with her cage-mate.

"Oh, well," Usagi said with a sigh, as she tried to relax a bit, only to feel the clammy hands of the male that was designated to mate with her…

"What did I say would happen if you touch me again?" Usagi said in a loud voice, causing the male to shrink in fear. When he began to whimper, Usagi relented.

"Fine," Usagi said, in defeat. "But only this ONCE."

Now in a giddy delight, the male makes his move.

"Whoa! Slow down, will ya…?"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: It's Ranma to the rescue! Unfortunately, he arrives in a middle of a war between talking apes and telepathic mutants! See you then…**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS 34: Journey to the Planet of the Apes! – DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, the Planet of the Apes and other properties belong to their owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. **

**Special Note: This is an adaptation to the "Planet of the Apes" lore.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So, let me get this straight," said Ranma Saotome, Agent of SHIELD, as he paces back and forth in a nondescript office, located in New York, New York. "You sent my wife Usagi on a secret mission into a spatial anomaly, to determine its properties, and lost contact with it?"

"That is correct, Agent Saotome," said a short, bald man, as he sat at his desk. "And we are formally requesting your assistance in finding her team."

"I see," Ranma replied. "Other than your request involves Usagi, why should I help you Technocrats? Technically, I am a member of the Council of the Nine Traditions, and we don't particularly like the Technocratic Union, you know."

"We chose Usagi Tsukino precisely because of your affiliation with her," the Director of CONTROL replied. "You two are bonded on a psychic level that would make it easier for you to track the entire mission, not to mention the fact that you are a seasoned explorer in the unknown."

"In other words, you don't have to risk any further assets because you guys done 'goof', ne?" Ranma said, as he smirked.

"Er, correct."

"So, tell me this, director," Ranma said, as he leans on the director's desk. "Was this operation really to get rid of Usagi, in order to prevent her from one day reclaiming her authority over the Technocratic Union, as the Lady-in-White?"

"…"

"I thought as much. So, why the change in heart?"

"During our latest statistical modeling session with Iteration X' 'Time Motion Managers', we discovered that without the Moon Princess' presence, the Earth will go through a cataclysmic event that will not only undo our agenda, but would essentially collapse human civilization as we know it. Specifically, there is this to be concerned about…"

The director of CONTROL taps a button on his desk's holographic emitter, which displayed the Earth.

"We have learned that in the year 2012, Standard Common Era, the planets within the Sol Star System will achieve alignment. Naturally, the Union is aware of the significance of this alignment, more so that the Mayan priests who predicted it."

"I see," Ranma replied. "So, your managers also think that there will be a cataclysmic event that will occur."

"There are a number of events that can occur, but each simulation that we conducted had the Earth either be severely damaged or destroyed, ranging from the production of a strong electro-magnetic pulse that rendered all technology useless to the shifting of the tectonic plates of the Earth itself. But, in every scenario, with the absence of the Moon Princess, civilization ends."

"And thus the Technocratic Union ends with it," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Ergo, we need her back," the director said. "If nothing else, it is to prevent the fall of humankind."

"You guys are rich, you know that?" Ranma said sarcastically. "Your arrogance in trying to manipulate humanity is only outstripped by your inability to ultimately control."

"Careful, there, Saotome."

"Or, what? Sic your goons on me? You're the one who needs MY help, you know."

The director of CONTROL purses his lips, but says nothing…

"I'll help you guys out, but I also want assurances that your request for my help is on the up-and-up…"

Pause.

"Otherwise, you will see me again, and that will be a very bad thing. Understood?"

"Of course," said the director, as he tightens his grip with one hand, while reaching over to retrieve another file. "Now, you will accompany Astronauts Donovan Maddox and John Brent on this mission. We've already updated the mission profile to include you as well."

"Are they 'Voiders'?" Ranma asked, as he accepts the file. "Voiders" was short for "Void Engineers", a group within the Technocratic Union that was dedicated towards exploration and defense. They typically had access to technology many generations beyond was publically known…

"Only Colonel Maddox knows the true scope of the mission," the director said.

"Alright," Ranma said, as he took a long look at the files profile photographs of Maddox and Brent. He then sits the files down onto the director's desk.

"So, when do we go?"

"The mission will begin in about a week, for logistics reasons."

"Fine. Just remember our deal."

"Of course, Agent Saotome," the director said with a smile. "We of the Technocratic Union are good at our word."

"Considering your history since the 'White Tower Incident', I find THAT hard to believe," Ranma said, referring to the day when Usagi formally created the Order of Reason, the forerunners of the modern Technocratic Union, and used that organization to launch an assault against Morgana Le Fey and her minions at rogue sorceress' White Tower, Britanny, France in the 14th century. Codified into existence, the Order of Reason sought to protect humanity from the unknown, whether they were of a supernatural or extra-terrestrial nature in origin. However, that changed when the organization became the Technocratic Union, and sought to control humanity for its own good…

"Be as it may, at least know that we need the Moon Princess back," the director said.

"Humph…"

Meanwhile…

Usagi was woken up early, where she was presented to the Science Council, led by Dr. Zaius. Well, Dr. Zaius was just a member of the council, but he was a very influential member. Once the council was called into session, the proceedings began in earnest.

"I would like to present evidence to the council that this female human called 'Golden Hair' is an evolved human," Dr. Zira said. With her, to help her present her case was her fiancé Dr. Cornelius, an anthropologist. Cornelius wanted to prove that humans had the ability to reasonable, and thus should be seen as equals in ape society. Dr. Zaius was vehemently opposed to this, which is why he had both Zira and Cornelius charged with heresy, with Zira's push to domesticate humans, hence the proceedings.

"Before we begin, I would like to ask: why is this female clothed?" said the presiding chairman.

"Is there a problem?" Usagi asked, as she looked at herself. "I cleaned up real nice, you know."

"The female shall NOT speak," said Zaius. He then turns to a gorilla guard. "Remove her clothing."

"What?" Usagi said in surprise.

"It'll be okay, dear," Zira replied gently, as Usagi was stripped of her dignity, for her to cover herself with her hands.

"Heh," Zaius said mocking. "The animal pretends to show modesty."

"That should indicate that humans can be domesticated," Zira replied. "We should endeavor this moment to bring humans into the fold as partners within ape society."

"Apes and humans are not the same, and shall never be afforded such consideration," said Zaius. "Already, I have seen to it…"

Zaius motions a gorilla to bring in a familiar face…

"This one proved to be very troublesome, so, he has been dealt with," Zaius said with a smirk.

"Landon!" Usagi said, as she goes over to the now-lobotomized astronaut. She examines her colleague's head wound.

"Landon…"

Usagi then turned towards Zaius.

"Why?"

"Because, according to the Book of the Lawgiver, humans are vermin who preyed on ape-kind," Zaius said. "Of course, it is we, not humans, who now reign supreme on this planet of apes, and I intend on keeping it that way…"

Pause.

"But in this particular case, your companions attempted to escape from the Ape City; two did not make. This one, the one you called Landon, was alive long enough to tell us where he and the others were going."

"Which one made it out of Ape City, doctor?" Cornelius asked.

"The one called Taylor escaped to the Forbidden Zone with one of the human females," Zaius said. "The called Dodge died from his wounds, and has seen been placed in one of our museums as a stuffed exhibit."

"No," Usagi said, as she collapsed on her knees to sob.

"Chairman, this is outrageous!" Zira said. "I am in charge of studying humans, and I was not consulted on any of this before this hearing."

"And if my fiancée is being stymied, what of my work in the Forbidden Zone?" Cornelius said.

"I say that all authorization in both of your perspective studies should be revoked!" Zaius said. "And since the other humans in your care are troublesome, they will be dealt with as well."

"What are you saying?" Usagi said.

"I'm saying that you and your other companions will undergo the same procedure as your friend Landon, and be used as breeding stock, like the animals that you are…"

Zaius turned towards the chairman.

"I rest my case."

"Agreed," said the chairman. "Therefore, I rule that Dr. Zira and Dr. Cornelius will be confined to their home, while their authorization to conduct scientific research is scraped and sealed. I further authorize that all human animals be transferred into the custody of Dr. Zaius, to be dealt with as he sees fit…"

Pause.

"This meeting is adjorned!"

With a whack of his gavel, the ape chairman directs a guard to escort both Landon and Usagi.

"No!" Usagi screamed, as she and Landon were bound and gagged. "Mmmmph!"

"I wouldn't worry too much, Golden Hair," Zaius said with a smirk. "After today, you'll be as ignorant as the species you've come from."

"Mmmmph-!"

A week later…

"Is everyone okay?" Ranma said, as he, Maddox and Brent surveyed their damaged ship. It was an experimental rocket capable of approaching the speed of light, and had advanced avionics capable of high maneuverability within a planet's atmosphere. However, upon entering the spatial anomaly, things started getting rough. The result was a rough landing in some sort of desert environment.

"I busted up a few ribs, I think," Maddox said. "But manageable…"

Maddox turned towards their ship.

"Our ship, on the other hand…"

"So, what's next Skipper?" asked Brent. "We're here to find the others, correct?"

"Ask our 'mission expert'," Maddox said, as he turned towards Ranma. Only he knew the truth as to Ranma's presence…

"First thing we do is secure this vessel," Ranma said, as he takes out his pocket tracker. He activates it, and scans the area…

"According to the mission parameters, the first vessel, Magellan-1, had a tracking device, right?"

"Yes, of course," Maddox said.

"We didn't see it as went planet-side," Brent said. "Although, the telemetry indicated that the vessel should be in this area."

"Then it must have landed in that lake we passed over," Ranma said, as he programmed his scanner to match the readings of the tracker. "Look, you guys stay here and deal with our ship, while I look for the other ship."

"What are you going to do when you find it?" Maddox said.

"I'm a specialist," Ranma said, as he slings his pack. "You know me…"

And, with that, Ranma sets off on his journey, with the intent to locate the other ship.

Meanwhile, back in Ape City…

"So, how are you today, Golden Hair?" Zira asked. She wanted to check on her favorite human, after being released into her custody by Dr. Zaius.

"Hhhhhh!" Usagi said, as she pressed her face against the cage. She allowed Zira to pet her, so that she could get a treat from her mistress.

"And here is your reward," Zira said, as she hands Usagi a fresh apple.

"Hhhhh-yum!" Usagi said, as she ate the fruit hungrily.

"That's a good girl! Who's my favorite human?"

"Hhhhhh!"

"You are!" Zira said, as she noticed the scar on Usagi's head. She then touched it, causing Usagi to flinch slightly.

"Hhhhhh!" Usagi said.

"It's okay!" Zira said. "I won't hurt you."

"Hhhhh…"

Zira sighed, as she touched the lobotomy scar. Dr. Zaius, her supervisor, was very thorough in trying to prevent the acceptance of her work.

"Poor dear," Zira said. "You shouldn't have to be a victim of ape arrogance…"

After giving Usagi another apple, Zira leaves Usagi alone. As the Moon Princess at the apple, she sighed.

"I wonder how long I have to pretend that I am an idiot?" Usagi said, as she continued to eat her apple. "It's a good thing that I can regenerate back to my happy-go-lucky self…"

Over the years, the Moon Princess has developed a variety of abilities that, in tandem, allows her to completely regenerate from any sort of injury or damage, even if there is only a splotch of her blood is left of her person. So, when Usagi was forced to undergo a lobotomy, she was confident that she could recover. Now, Usagi was pretending to be lobotomized, at least until she knows what to do next…

"I wonder what Ranma is up to," Usagi said, as she continues to eat her apple…

**Tbc.**


End file.
